


Creekkit

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creekkit is taken to be the next representative for her clan in a secret pack of prophicies and ceremonies and it is her job to torture the evil, but can she do it? And what about her father? And Howlingdust, the Obea? And will she ever get revenge on Howlingdust? Find out in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creekkit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/gifts).



Creekkit the arakackatraz book 1

LEGEND OF THE ARAKACKATRAZ ( plz read prolodge )

Warning: Dear reader, the article below shows torture and involves a lot of gore and for that reason, do not read if you are afraid of blood or about to go to bed

It is said that in the 5 clans deerclan, praireclan, treeclan, gravelclan and wildfireclan  
that there are kits that are tamed to be arakackatrazs before they are born the clan leader can usally tell who the next trainee of the great arakaxkatraz will be the arakachatrazs job will be to visit the pit of darkness and death ( the dark forest in this version of warrior cats)  
and make sure the evil are punished

Chapter 1: The Obea

Creekkit was skipping around the nursary when Howlingdust walked in with a long look on her face she growled at her MOMMY Creekkit cried as she looked up to see her mother in tears. Howlingdust looked at her mother Brindelflight and said you know i have no choice Brindelflight looked at Howlingdust and said the obea has always been an evil and darkhearted clan member! this made Howlingdust look away she grabbed Creekkit by the scruff and sprinted out of camp, Brindleflight trotted after her and knocked Howlingdust to the ground "she is the only in my litter!" Brindleflight said as she grabbed Creekkit by the scruff just in time Howlingdust snatched Creekkit and ran away this time Brindelflight only fell to the ground in tears " its ok" her best friend Bluefire said " NO ITS NOT OK" Brindelflight said as she started running over to the ravain, STOP her mate Tallgrass said but it was to late, Brindelflight was already tumbling to her untimely suicidel death NOOOOOO Tallgrass said " i lost my daughter and my mate" he said with tears in his eyes. the Obea was just coming back and Tallgrass lunged at her " My mate killed herself because of you" Tallgrass said " so now i shall kill you" he added before lunging at her Howlingdust looked into Tallgrass' eyes and said " please spare me" with a pleading voice "No" he answered and dug his claws into her heart and throught then threw her into the river but before she died he hollered " where is my daughter" it was Barkstar that anwered " your daughter will be the clans next representative to the way of the arakackatraz" he said and then Tallgrass bursted into tears, already missing Creekkit

Chapter 2: the ceremony

Creekkit looking startled was taken to a cave through a den and was surrounded by cats, one really old looking elder came up to her with a stick with fire on one end he toutched the fire to Creekkits fronter paw making her howl with pain when the gasps and the noise died down, the old cat declared "the kit of the creek is the new deerclan representive" there was a lot of cheering and smiles her mentor shall be Falcolnleg he said but im only a kit Creekkit said surprized it does not matter the old tom said, by the way my name is stalkingpeak he said Creekkit touched noses with stalkingpeak and Falcolnleg then let Falcolnleg take her to the trainee den and set her up a nest

Chapter 3: i will never let you forget

looking down from starclan Howlingdust felt as if she desered no heart, in fact ger injury was enternal and so forever tere would be a tear in her chest where her heartless body showed and in her neck where there was a deep gash Howlingdust looked down at the territorys and zooming into Tallgrass' dream, she decided to torture him she woke his delicate dream figure and when he saw her even though it was a dream, he ran but Howlingdust was to fast because running was what she used to do everyday she easily caught up with him but he then ran his icy cold claws through both her gashes making them open and bloodwashed plus uncomfortable and cold she let go of him but first reached her claw in his slimy eye socket and pulled 1 eye out she then bit his tail hard enough for it to snap in half as he ran she caught him again and clawed his leg he began limping away and she let him go but she called out first " i will never let you forget" in a loud echoing voice

Chapter 4: bored

Creekkit found fitting in hard, she was not the kind of girl to find interest in washing her paws in a small pool in the apprintice den and then putting petal juice on them to make then colored or using flowers to put behind her ear, all the girls except for her and Cloudpaw loved these kind of things, Creekkit and Cloudkit easily became close friends but earlyer that day Cloudkit was chosen on the weekly patrol with her mentor so Creekkit was bored ( in the weekly patrol, forthe entire week the patrol gaurded the pit and tortured the evil souls and spirits ) the she-cats left were all girlygirls including Sparklekit, Sprintkit, amd Tanglekit all three of them were washing there nails annoyingly Creekkir marched around the camp bored therebwere usally 2 kit representatives from each clanvbut this year deerclan and praireclan only had 1 and wildfireckan had a warrior named Blazepaw ( kits= apprintices, apprintices= warriors, warriors= official guards and elders= elders )  
but blazepaw was to old to play with so Creekkit was bored

 

Chapter 5: my wrath will wrap you forever

Tallgrass opened his eyes and wimpered he was already in the medician cat den with Snowblossom and brierpaw looking over him what happened snowblossom said as she checked him for any infections, there were none fortunetly for him Tallgrass was in a tremendoes amout of pain and was leaning over into the extra bedding gear and supplies, Snowblossom had another supply of extra bedding fear this was just 1 of many, Snoeblossom had figured ot what Howlingdust had done to him torture she muttered in a small, soft voice youvwill have to stay here for another 2 days she said in a louder and clearer voice to him, Tallgrass grouned and hollored STUPID MOUSE-BRAINED HOWLINGDUST he was already sad, now he was in pain, and now he would be bored " can i just suicide like Brindleflight " he asked " no, your daughter needs you in this world" Snowblossom said

 

Chapter 6: 

Creekkit was excited, a week had passed and both she and Cloudkit were choosen to go along with Falcolnleg and Cloudkits mentor Juniperfoot Falcolnleg and Juniperfoot were mates and were also very close the 4 trotted down to the pit of death and darkness and each took a side, they were not to talk and only 1 hunted at a time, fiannaly saterday gave along and the 4 jad to go down the path that took then to the bottem and pull the FLARE stick which would activate fire rushing through all the evil souls and spirits cells, they had to leave it on for 2 minutes every other week each wee was a different punishment but sometimes they would repeat themselves. Creekkit pulled the stick then rushed to bury ger eyes in her mentors fur when 2 minutes had passed she pulled it again and the blazes stopped and water gushed through the cells and soon was drained out through drains it was enough water to cool the souls down and let them drink as long as they needed it. the 4 took the path up and retured home where the next patrol would be picked, and Tanglekit, Blazepaw, Embersong, and Gravelfoot were chosen.

Chapter 7: inprisoned

Howlingdust sat in the lonely undead couat " for illegal torture, under all rights we shall send Howlingdust to the pit of darkness and death" said the judge "agreed" the rest of the court pronounced "your cell will be number 1803 the judge said to Howlingdust. Howlingdust was taken by 4 starclan gaurds and taken to the pot of darkness and death and thrown in her cell, the rest of the prisoners here looked all beat up but not her, not Howlingdust she was goong to be strong and independant in this test, a test of trial and life and death Howlingdust went to a bed of moss in her cell, near it was dinner, hers was a rabbit, it was very tasty. Howlingdust then climed into the moss filled nest, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Chapter 8: Warriors

returing home after being to the pit of darkness and death felt like a mission to Creekkit, she and Cloudkit were being made warriors (apprintices) soon which was exciting news for the 2 tomboy she-cats who were flinging sticks around and runnning to be the first to get them back with some of the boys, "i win" Creekkit said after fetching all five sticks, " good job " Cloudkit, Jauguarkit, and bramblekit said to her, Ramkit rammed into her with congratulations, it was the final tortoment that Creekkit had just won so the others were happy for her. Creekkit headed to the den where the 4 of them ate some squirrel for supper. soon, Creekkit was told by her mentir Falcolnleg that it was time to go to sleep and that we should look good for the ceremony tommorow which would make us apprintices, warriors. the next morning, Creekkit got up early and groomed herself about an hour early, then she ate and washed her paws so they would look nice. when it was time, Stalkingpeak called out "let all those old enoug to catch their own prey, gather under the highstone for a clan meeting" then he added " 7 apprintices are being made warriirs, from this moment on they shall be known as: Rampaw, Cloudpaw, Sparklepaw, Sprintpaw, Bramblepaw, Jauguarpaw,Tanglepaw, and Creekpaw." Falcolnleg smiled as Creekpaw came up to thank him for being a good mentor. Creekpaw then headed over to grab some miss to make a nest in the warriors den. 

Chapter 9: Creekpaw i missed you

As soon as Tallgrass was strong enough to travel, he did. He traveled to the cave of the Arackatraz and asked the great deputy of the sky, Stalkingpeak. Tallgrass greeted Stalkingpeak as he walked into the cave " where is my dau-" he was cut off as Creekpaw ran at him "Creekkit i missed you" he said to the little warrior. Im Creekpaw, a warrior now she said explaining the ranks to her father with a smile on her face she showed him around and gave him a tour then she asked the question that Tallgrass had been dreading "so how is mom" she asked in a sweet, pleasent voice to Tallgrass "your mother committed suicide after you where taken" Tallgrass said then he explained why he looked like he had came out of the battle vs. Bloodclan (world war 2) and everything that had happened to his daughter who was crying very hard at the story of her father its all my fault Creekpaw thought as she cleared up her eyes and washed her paws and her pelt and decided that she would take her father to the pit of darkness and death to see and take revenge on Howlingdust. 

Chapter 10: she only did her job

Creekpaw took her father Tallgrass down through the pit and into the pit and took him to the cells where she saw Howlingdust washing herself in cell 1803. cautiously, she padded over. Howlingdust gasped when she saw Creekpaw and Tallgrass coming. Creekpaw and Tallgrass came up to her and Tallgrass stared at her for a moment before asking "why" she answered "i was only doing my job" in a small sad voice, "she is right, she only was doing her job" both Creekpaw and Tallgrass agreed. and took her out of her cell. Howlingdust flew to starclan and decided to thank them both that night. soon Tallgrass went home and promised Creekpaw that he would visit every week and see her and that night, Howlingdust was forgiven


End file.
